emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Racial Information (A)
To Return to the Main Character Listings: Alliance | Human | Night Elf | Gnome | Dwarf | Draenei The Alliance of Lordaeron This page is created to give the character creator a starting point in creating the basic biological information for their character. Each of the Alliance races has its basic information listed below. The places I pulled this information from are: Dramatis Personae's Site Blizz Planet's Alliance Racial Page To jump to racial information: Human | Night Elf | Gnome | Dwarf | Draenei Human Available Classes: Warrior, Priest, Mage, Warlock, Rogue, Paladin Names: Surnames are passed down through the generations and reflect a wide variety of influences, though sometimes a human will earn a heroic title that he then uses as a surname and passes down to his children. Women take their husband's surname upon marrying them. First names are usually somewhat simple, rarely exceeding three syllables. :Examples: :Male Names: Merander, Gyram, Darrick, Hebry. :Female Names: Lilla, Merian, Richelle, Ammi. :Surnames:Renn, Townsguard, Silversmith, Runetouch. Appearance: Humans com from many backgrounds and show the greatest physical variety among all the races. Humans' skin ranges from dark to light and may have tons of other colours. Their eyes are blue, brown, green, gray or hazel. Human hair is brown, black, blond, or red. Men often grow short beards and women wear their hair long. Humans average 6 feet in height and weight about 180 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. :Hair: Blond, brown, black, or red, going gray with age. :Eyes: Blue, green, brown, gray, or hazel. :Skin: Varies from pale alabaster to darkest ebony, and every shade of blushing peach, tan and brown in between. :Height/Weight: Males average 6 feet and 180 pounds. Women are noticeably smaller and slighter, with broad hips. ::Male Height: 5'-6'8" ::Female Height: 4'7"-6'3" ::Male Weight: 124-280 lb. ::Female Weight: 89-245 lb. :Age: A new adventurer will be between 17 and 27. 35 is "middle aged." The average human dies around 65 years of age, though heroes can live as long as 110. ::Adulthood: 20 years. ::Middle Age: 35 years. ::Old: 53 years. ::Venerable: 70 years. ::Life Expectancy: 72-90 years. Social Status: Humans like to make distinctions between the "nobles" (usually descended from those close to Arathor, well-educated, and possessing inherited wealth) and the "commoners" (merchants, farmers, and craftsmen of minimal education and no impressive descent). You can be a poor noble, or a wealthy commoner, but being noble is always "better" - at least, so the nobles say. Family: Human society is mildly patriarchal, with names traced through the father's side. Marriage is both a legal and spiritual affair, and is expected of most humans at some point. Most humans have siblings, as childbearing is an important part of human life and culture. Family is important, but other priorities often supercede it, such as revenge or ambition. Hometown: You are most likely either a refugee from Lordaeron who has been living in Stormwind for the past six years, or a child of Stormwind. You may also be from Theramore, Stromgarde, Kul Tiras, Lakeshire, Northshire, Goldshire, Darkshire, or Westfall (though research is recommended if you choose any of those!) Return to the top Return to Category:Human Night Elf Available Classes: Warrior, Rogue, Priest, Hunter, Druid Names: Night Elves' surnames refer to nature, and frequently incorporate nocturnal imagery of moon, stars, and shadow. These names often trace back for milennia. First names often exceed two syllables and have a melodious sound. :Examples: :Male Names: Ilthilior, Mellitharn, Khardona, Andissiel, Mardant, Tanavar. :Female Names: Keina, Deliantha, Meridia, Freja, Alannaria, Nevarial. :Surnames: Moonblade, Glaivestorm, Proudstrider, Oakwalker, Nightwing, Staghorn. Appearance: Night elves are imposing in stature, males being on average 6.6 feet tall and weigh 180lb, while females 6.2 feet tall and weighing 170lb. Male Kaldorei are very muscular, with broad chest and shoulders, indicative of the strength that lies within their bodies and minds. Female night elves are lithe and curvaceous, yet still muscular and strong. The race's prominent eyebrows, long pointed ears and natural aspects imply a feral grace. Skin tones range from pale white to blue or even ruddy red, and their hair ranges in color from bright white to woodland green to lustrous black. :Hair: White, blue, green, or violet. Often worn long and loose, braided, or short and untidy. :Eyes: Have no pupil or iris, and emanate an eerie glow like that of a cat's in dim light. Traditionally silver, though golden eyes seem to have become more common in recent generations. :Skin: Typically a pale violet, some bluish, some closer to pink. Occasionally a pale milky, opalescent shade is seen. :Height/Weight: Males average 7 feet tall, leaner than humans but with bulging muscles. Females are slightly smaller and very curvaceous, but also lithe and well-muscled. ::Male Height: 6'8"-7'6" ::Female Height: 6'4"-7'2" ::Male Weight: 184-324 lb. ::Female Weight: 174-314 lb. :Age: A new adventurer will be between 305 and 372. 500 is "middle aged." The average night elf will die around 700 years of age, though heroes can live as long as 1200. Important: Night Elves used to be immortal. Aging only began six years ago, and there was no "penalty" for those already thousands of years old. So all living Night Elves aged 400+ appear around 400 or so (equivalent of late 20s) and will age at the normal rate starting now. ::Adulthood: 300 years. ::Middle Age: 1000 years. ::Old: 1500 years. ::Venerable: 2000 years. ::Life Expectancy: 2000-3500 years. Social Status: Respect in the Night Elf culture is based largely on age and deeds rather than bloodlines. Druids and Priests are given a special reverence, however. Family: There is nothing anywhere in Blizzard lore to suggest that Night Elves have a legal "marriage" ceremony or a traditional family structure, though a few extraordinary pairs of lovers do have lifelong soul-bonds. DP, for the purposes of character creation, and based upon what we can glean from the game and Warcraft fiction, is assuming a matriarchal line of descent and a somewhat "free" approach to taking lovers. We are also assuming that the birth of a child is extremely rare, and twins nearly unheard of. Hometown: Your starting area is Teldrassil, but remember that Teldrassil (and its city of Darnassus) did not even exist until 6 years ago... which feels like just yesterday for one as long lived as you. You grew up somewhere on the mainland of Kalimdor, likely in Ashenvale Forest, either in a small town or deep in the wilderness. Return to the top Return to Category:Night Elf Gnome Available Classes: Warrior, Rogue, Mage, Warlock Names: Gnomes have usually earned their own unique last name (Twosprocket, Spinpistol) by the time they come of age, based on their accomplishments. First names are given at birth, and often sound a little "silly" to the ears of other races. :Examples: :Male Names: Grobnick, Kazbo, Hagin, Snoonose. :Female Names: Beggra, Nefti, Sorassa, Gamash. :Surnames: Spinpistol, Airslicer, Bombtosser, Greatgear. Appearance: Gnomes are small and slight. They somewhat resemble dwarves, but are shorter and not as stocky. They have large noses and ruddy skin. Their hair ranges from white to blonde to brown to black. Their ears are large and rounded, and they are often seen with goggles, tool belts and other related items related to their technological inclinations. :Hair: Off-white, pink, green, black, or brown. Females bunch their hair into ponytails or gravity-defying spikes and towers - men prefer short, messy styles. :Eyes: Very large. Usually some shade of blue, but other colors can be seen as well. :Skin: From the paler human range, generally. :Height/Weight: Itty bitty teeny. ::Male Height: 3'2"-3'10" ::Female Height: 3'-3'8" ::Male Weight: 42-48 lb. ::Female Weight: 37-43 lb. :Age: A new adventurer will be between 44 and 94. 100 is "middle aged." The average gnome dies around 200 years of age, though heroes can live as long as 500. ::Adulthood: 40 years. ::Middle Age: 100 years. ::Old: 150 years. ::Venerable: 200 years. ::Life Expectancy: 203-500 years. Social Status: Pretty much all refugees - your economic status depends on what you've managed to carve out for yourself in the past few years in Ironforge. Family: Gnomes have affectionate but often pushy parents, and may or may not have siblings, as procreation is not a high priority among gnomes. Hometown: You were born in Gnomeregan but now live in Ironforge - both cities are within the land of Dun Morogh. Return to the top Return to Category:Gnome Dwarf Available Classes: Warrior, Priest, Hunter, Rogue, Paladin Names: Last names are usually titles earned by an ancestor and passed down, such as Thunderbrew, Firegraze, or Whitebeard. First names tend to have two syllables, sometimes three. Male names often end in consonants such as N, M, or R. Female names tend to end in vowlels such as A, E, and I. :Examples: :Male Names: Barab, Aradun, Thorin, Magni, Garrim, Wendel, Thurimar. :Female Names: Chise, Helge, Ferya, Furga, Krona, Imli. :Surnames: Thunderforge, Bronzebeard, Hammergrim, Thornsteel, Chunderstout. Appearance: Ironforge dwarves are stout and powerful, with short muscular bodies. Male dwarves tend to have long hair, and beards or facial hair often tied in ornate braids. Female dwarves also have sturdy muscular frames, but they are buxom and lack facial hair, despite the claims of some of the less educated sages of other races. The average dwarf stands between 4 feet and 5 feet in height and weighs between 140 to 160 pounds. :Hair: Blond, brown, black, or red - a similar range to humans. Blond is somewhat less common. Men wear beards, women do not (despite rumors to the contrary). :Eyes: Blue, brown, black, golden - also similar to humans. :Skin: Tends to mimic the colors of rock, from alabaster to ruddy sandstone, and even some grayish shades. :Height/Weight: 4'-5', 140-160 pounds. Size difference between males and females is not excessive. ::Male Height: 3'11"-4'7" ::Female Height: 3'9"-4'5" ::Male Weight: 134-226 lb. ::Female Weight: 104-196 lb. :Age: A new adventurer will be between 43 and 82. 125 is "middle aged." The average dwarf dies around 200 years of age, though heroes can live as long as 450. ::Adulthood: 40 years. ::Middle Age: 125 years. ::Old: 188 years. ::Venerable: 250 years. ::Life Expectancy: 252-450 years. Social Status: King Magni is the highest ranking citizen, followed by the members of the Senate, then renowned craftsmen, then lesser merchants. There is little poverty to speak of, and upward mobility is possible. Dwarves value accomplishment more than they do inherited wealth or titles, though they respect those who are descended from a great hero. Family: Dwarves have a fairly standard family structure, and often show great loyalty to those of their blood (including extended family), even if they don't get along. On a larger scale, all Ironforge dwarves are considered part of the Bronzebeard "clan," so on one level, any Ironforge dwarf is family, especially out in the wider world. Within Ironforge, though, the dwarves do divide up into smaller family groups. Hometown: At the time of your character's birth, dwarves were not nearly as spread out as they are now, so you likely grew up in Ironforge or in a small camp near it in the snowy wilds of Dun Morogh. Return to the top Return to Category:Dwarf Draenei (Only one source of information availible for this race.) Available Classes: Warrior, Priest, Mage, Paladin, Hunter, Shaman Names: First names only, generally one to three syllables, with frequent use of double vowels and diphthongs. Examples: Zalduun, Vedaar, Zhanaa, Vishael. Appearance: Taller than humans; possessed of tails, hooved feet, and pointed ears. Men have bony plates on their foreheads, and thick, ridged tails. Women have horns of various shapes and sizes, and their tails are thin and smooth. Additionally, men will usually have structures variously referred to as "tendrils," "tentacles," or even "catfish whiskers" along their jawbones; women have similar but thinner tendrils behind their ears. Their blood is dark blue. :Hair: Various shades of black, blue, green and gray. :Eyes: A luminescent blue. :Skin: Ranging from pure white, through shades of blue, to a dark purple that is nearly black. :Height/Weight: Males can exceed seven feet and 350 pounds; women are a bit shorter and much more slender. All are large-boned, and the men very muscular. :Age: The Draenei are oddly careless about time, and most don't know exactly how old they are. Draenei have a lifespan of over twenty-five thousand years, as evidenced by Velen, Jessera of Mac'Aree, and other Draenei who remember living on Argus before the Burning Legion came. Social Status: The Draenei have a disproportionate number of "upper class" citizens these days due to the fact that they are mostly the ones who survived the crash. Priests, mages, paladins, and the like tend to comport themselves in an entirely different and more dignified manner from the more slangy and jocular farmers and hunters. Family: Family is very important to the Draenei. They wholeheartedly believe in marriage, and siblings tend to remain close throughout their lifetimes. Unfortunately, very few Draenei families still remain intact after the past years' death and devastation. Hometown: The Draenei, as a race, have been homeless for thousands of years. For now, though, they operate out of the remains of their ship, the Exodar, which has crashed on Azuremyst Isle. Return to the top Return to Category:Draenei